Touhou COT Cross Over Theatre
by Senecio Arukyuu
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek tentang Touuhou beserta macam-macam Crossover. Full of gajeness, OOC dan segala kerabatnya. RnR?
1. Episode 1 Full Madness Edition

**Ryan : Okay, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, katakan Disclaimernya, Cirno.**

**Cirno : This is Fanfic about Touhou Project and many crossover in it. Hak ciptanya dimiliki ZUN dan segala jenis character non Touhou dimiliki pencipta yang bersangkutan. Ryanushunternine hanya meminjamnya untuk membuat... emm... these shit bricks. Penuh gajiness, OOC, dan semua jenis saudaranya ada di Fanfic ini, jadi mohon maaf kalau gak jelas. Dan di chapter pertama ini, ryanushunternine membuatnya khusus **_**full madness.**_

**Ryan X Cirno : Please read it. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Touhou X Naruto<p>

(Di rumah Marisa)

Naruto X Cirno : Menyerahlah!

Marisa : Baiklah, baiklah, gua menyerah!

Naruto : Jadi, dimana gulungan penting itu?

Marisa : Akan gua kasih tahu, oke. Gua kehilangan gulungan itu di Hagukyourou, ze. Jadi, kalian cari aja di sana.

Naruto : Begitu, ya. Baik, Cirno, mari kita cari.

Cirno : Baik! (kemudian pergi dari rumah Marisa)

Marisa : Hihihi, mereka memang duo baka. Wong gua taruh gulungannya di sini (merogoh kardus di dekatnya). Ini dia, mari kita baca gulungan itu.

? : Tidak secepat itu !

Marisa : (Kaget, badan tidak dapat bergerak) Si, siapa di sana? Maling?

? : Wah, wah, wah. Jangan seenak jidatmu menjadi maling teriak maling, Marisa.

Marisa : Shi, Shikamaru!

? : Dan jangan lupa teman lamamu ini, Marisa.

Marisa : Pa, Patchy!

Shikamaru : Kami datang ke sini untuk mengambil gulungan itu kembali. Kebetulan temanmu ini memberitahuku bahwa kau sering membohongi orang jika kau ditanyai barang curianmu. Jadi, aku suruh Naruto dan Cirno untuk melabuimu sehingga kami bisa mengetahui letak persembunyian gulungan itu.

Patchouli : Dan sebagai imbalannya, saya bisa mengambil semua buku yang kau 'pinjam' dariku dan memberimu pelajaran.

Marisa : Tunggu, tunggu. Ouu, this is madness.

Patchouli : Madness? No, THIS. IS. PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!

Marisa : GYAAA!

* * *

><p>Touhou X Spongebob Squarepants<p>

(Di kuil Hakurei)

Suika : Reimu, gua lapar.

Marisa : Sama, ze.

Mima : Aku juga.

Reimu : Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, kalian ingin apa?

Suika, Mima, Marisa : Krabby Patty!

Reimu : Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. (Menekan tombol di telepon) Halo, apa ini Krusty Krab?

Patrick : Bukan, ini Patrick. (menutup telepon)

Reimu : Okeee, kita coba sekali lagi. (Menekan tombol di telepon) Halo, apa ini Krusty Krab?

Patrick : Bukan, ini Patrick. (menutup telepon)

Reimu : Grrr, aku ga tahan lagi. (menekan tombol dengan kesal) HEY, IS THIS MADNESS?

Patrick : NO, THIS. IS. PATRICK! (menutup telepon dengan kesal)

Reimu : (Membanting telepon) Dasar. Baiklah semuanya, kita ga jadi makan Krabby Patty. Tampaknya Mr. Krabs mempekerjakan orang aneh lagi.

Suika, Mima, Marisa : Yaaahh.

(Di Krusty Krab)

Patrick : Huh, dasar. Namaku Patrick, bukan Krusty Krab.

Spongebob : Umm, Patrick, itu nama restoran ini.

Patrick : ...

* * *

><p>Touhou X 300 X Rune Factory<p>

(Di Port)

Mokou : Jadi, bagaimana ramalanku?

Alicia : Kesalah pahaman akan menyeretmu, dianggap pembunuh dari anak seorang prajurit terkenal, dan ditendang dengan epic layaknya di film. Baiklah, harganya 200g.

Mokou : Baiklah. (memberi 200g, kemudian pergi)

(Di suatu kampung di Sparta)

Mokou : Huh, dikira pembunuh? Ditendang? Hah, yang benar saja, itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

? : Semuanya, kepung dia!

Mokou : (Ditodong dan dikepung banyak orang) Hey, apa-apaan ini?

Leonidas : Kau yang membunuh anakku, kan?

Mokou : Tunggu, yang benar saja, aku takkan mungkin melakukannya.

Leonidas : Bohong, seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berkimono memberitahuku bahwa kaulah pembunuhnya.

Mokou : _Ouu, tuh orang ga ada kapoknya juga._ Dia pembohong, pak. Serius!

Leonidas : DIAAMMM! Sekarang, bayar nyawa anakku dengan nyawamu!

Mokou : Oh, come on, this is madness.

Leonidas : Madness? THIS. IS. SPARTA! (menendang Mokou hingga masuk ke lubang)

Mokou : GYAAA!

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan : Bagaimana<strong>**, ga jelas kan? Oke, review, please, and no flame!**


	2. Episode 2

**Gua lagi malas bikin dialog pembuka, jadi langsung saja.**

**Disclaimer : Touhou Project dimiliki oleh pak ZUN, dan tokoh non-Touhou lainnya dimiliki oleh penciptanya masing-masing. Jika aku memiliki salah satunya (atau semuanya) bakal kiamat dunia anime.**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, dan semua kaummya mangkal dalam FF ini, so don't like don't read**

* * *

><p>COT Episode 2<p>

Scene 1

Kembar

Kyle, Naruto, Nobita, dan Rinnosuke (Kourin) adalah empat orang pemuda yang sudah menjadi teman sejak masa SMP. Suatu hari, disaat mereka sudah mempunyai istri, istri mereka melahirkan diwaktu bersamaan, dan mereka dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama. Dengan heningnya mereka menunggu istri mereka, hingga seorang suster dengan telinga bunny-nya keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Tuan Kourin, istri anda, Marisa, telah melahirkan anak dua kembar" kata suster itu.

"Sudah kuduga aku akan mempunyai dua anak kembar, soalnya aku bekerja di PT. Dua Kelinci" jawab Kourin dengan bangganya.

Kemudian suster kedua keluar. Ia sama seperti suster pertama, mempunyai bunny ear, tetapi lebih pendek dan lebih mirip anak berumur 12-an. "Tuan Naruto, istri anda, Hinata, telah melahirkan anak tiga kembar."

"Gua tahu bakal punya tiga anak kembar, karena gua kerja di PT. Tiga Roda."

Lalu suster pertama keluar lagi dari ruang operasi. "Tuan Kyle, istri anda, Mana, telah melahirkan anak empat kembar."

"Aku juga tahu itu, soalnya aku kerja di PT. Empat Sekawan."

Disaat tiga orang itu sedang bahagianya, tiba-tiba Nobita pingsan hingga mengeluarkan buih dari mulutnya. Naruto yang didekatnya bingung kemudian bertanya kepada Nobita. "Hoy, Nobita, lu kenapa?"

"Aku takut istriku, Shizuka, melahirkan anak kembar dua ribu, soalnya aku bekerja di Auto 2000."

* * *

><p>Scene 2<p>

Tanam Modal

Suatu hari seorang saudagar kaya, Yukari, memanggil anaknya, Luffy, karena ada suatu keparluan.

"Anakku, Monkey D. Luffy, kupanggil kau kesini karena kau telah menginjak umur 17 tahun. Sebagai anak saudagar, aku ingin kau menerima ini," kemudian Yukari memberikan uang sebesar satu juta Yen kepada Luffy. "Aku ingin kau tanam modal ini, biar tumbuh menjadi banyak."

"Baik, Mama. Sesuai keinginanmu."

Keesokan harinya, Yukari pergi melihat perkembangan anaknya.

"Luffy, apa kau sudah tanam modalnya?"

"Sudah, Ma." Lalu Luffy menunjukkan ladangnya, yang dipenuhi galian dengan uang pemberian ibunya di dalamnya. "Sesuai keinginan Mama, aku tanam semua modal yang Mama berikan, supaya bisa tumbuh menjadi banyak."

"Ya ampun, anakku. Yang kumaksud bukan ditanam seperti ini. Maksudnya investasikan duit tersebut."

"Investasi itu apa, Ma?"

Mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu, Yukari langsung melakukan Facepalm. "Ya ampun, aku punya anak begitu bodohnya."

* * *

><p>Scene 3<p>

Terserah gua dong

Di Youkai Bar, Suika dan Cana sedang minum sake. Setelah meminum sekian banyak sake, Suika mulai berkata "Cana, mau dengar cerita gua, ga?"

"Boleh-boleh saja" kata wanita yang hanya memakai bra sebagai atasannya.

"Baik, gua akan bercerita. Di hari pertama, sepasang suami istri, kita sebut saja Levy dan Gajeel, sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, menaiki mobil dengan Gajeel sebagai supirnya. Di saat mereka lewat perempatan, waktu itu lampu sedang merah, tetapi Gajeel hanya labas lewat saja. Levy pun bertanya.

'Gajeel, kenapa kamu main lewat saja? Bukannya lampu masih merah?'

"Tapi Gajeel hanya menjawab 'Terserah gua dong, gua yang nyetir. Mau sewot lu?'

"Di hari kedua, di sore hari, Gajeel pulang dari pekerjaannya. Ia lapar dan pergi ke ruang makan, melihat ada makanan apa saja di meja makan. Tapi yang ia temui hanya nasi gosong, telur mata kambing (maksudnya gosong), ikan tongkol gosong yang terlihat sepert arang, dan jus gosong (?). Gajeel yang bingung bertanya kepada Levy.

'Levy, kenapa makanannya pada gosong semua? Lu pikir gua kereta lokomotif?'

"Tapi Levy hanya menjawab 'Terserah gua dong, gua yang masak. Mau sewot lu?'

"Dan di hari ke lima…"

"Lha, bukannya hari ke tiga?"

"Terserah gua dong, gua yang cerita. Mau sewot lu?"

* * *

><p>Scene 4<p>

Gunung Gema

Sepasang kawan, Reimu dan Miku, sedang hiking di gunung Youkai. Untung pada saat itu Aya dan Momiji sedang mencari bahan untuk berita. Setelah berjam-jam mereka hiking, mereka akhirnya sampai di puncak. Reimu dan Miku menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Lalu Reimu mulai berbicara kepada Miku.

"Tahukah kau Miku, kalau istilah lain dari gunung Youkai adalah gunung gema?"

"Wah, kamu jangan bohong, Reimu."

"Tak percaya? Coba kau teriak."

Lalu Miku teriak "BOOOHOOONG!" Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Sunyi senyap. Lagi-lagi Miku berkata "Apanya yang bergema? Toh tidak ada gema sama sekali."

"Coba kau teriak sekali lagi."

Dan Miku teriak "GUE MAHLUK TERCANTIK SEDUNIAAA!"

Lalu terdengar suara "BOOOHOOONG!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, it's end. See you in next episode. Mohon direview. Mau?<strong>


	3. Episode 3

**Sudah kuputuskan tidak akan membuat dialog pembuka di Fic ini, jadi langsung saja.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. Jika aku memiliki salah satu dari mereka (atau semua), Fic ini tidak akan pernah ada.**

**Warn : OOC, AU, Gaje, dll mangkal dalam satu di Fic ini.**

* * *

><p>Scene 1 : Bertanya<p>

Suatu hari, si kacamata bodoh, Nobita, bertemu dengan si Tengu Reporter, Shameimaru Aya.

"Halo, Aya" sapa Nobita.

"Halo juga, Nobita" balas Aya.

"Em… Aya, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Bukankah anda sudah bertanya?"

"Kalau begitu, boleh bertanya 2 hal?"

"Anda sudah bertanya 2 kali."

"Baiklah, boleh bertanya 4 hal?"

"Anda sudah bertanya 4 kali."

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang."

"FFFUUUUUUU!" Teriak Nobita sambil memasang muka FFUU-nya.

"U Mad, bro?" kata Aya dengan Troll Face-nya.

* * *

><p>Scene 2 : Ngidam Suami Berjenggot<p>

Malam itu, para penghuni SDM sedang makan malam. Setelah makan malam, sang pemilik Mansion, Remilia Scarlet, mulai berbicara.

"Emm… suamiku" kata Remilia kepada sang suami, Uchiha Itachi. Kaget? Sama, aku juga kaget *ditujebGungnir*.

"Ya, ada apa, Remi-chan?" tanya sang musang ketuaan, Uchiha Itachi, sambil meminum kopi.

"Em… begini…" kata Remilia sedikit gugup. Ia mulai blushing, lalu… "aku… **hamil.**"

Mendengar kata 'hamil' yang keluar dari mulut Remilia, Itachi langsung menyemburkan kopi yang ia minum, seperti naga yang menyemburkan api. Wajah Flandre yang berada di sebelah Remilia langsung becek, ga ada ojek (?).

"Ha… hamil?" tanya Itachi setengah ga percaya.

"Iya. Jadi…"

"Mau minta mangga, nih?"

"Enak aja, jangan samain ama manusia, ya. Aku inginnya…"

_Jangan bilang darah,_ batin Itachi.

"Kau berjenggot." Itachi mulai meminum kopinya, lalu menyembur kopinya lagi. Kali ini, wajah Sakuya yang kena becek.

Keesokan harinya di Human Village, Itachi sedang duduk termenung memikirkan cara cepat menjadi berjenggot, sesuai permintaan Remilia. Tak beberapa lama, Reisen sang Bunny lewat di hadapannya.

"Obat… obat… dari penghapus jerawat sampe penghapus dosa." Buset, kalo gitu mah, semua orang juga pengen, kaleee.

"Hei, Reisen" teriak Itachi.

"Eh, Itachi-san. Ada apa? Mau beli apa?"

"Em… begini, ada obat penumbuh jenggot, enggak?"

"Tunggu sebentar" lalu Reisen memeriksa keranjang yang ia bawa, dan terlihat bermacam-macam obat berterbangan, kayak medan KDRT. Tak beberapa lama, ia memegang sebuah botol kecil. "Ini dia, Itachi-san. Dijamin tumbuh cepat. Harganya Rp 10.000,00."

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Itachi sambil memberi uang kertas ungu. Dengan cepat ia meminum obat itu.

"Emm… Itachi-san" kata Reisen, "itu bukan obat untuk diminum."

"Apa?" tak lama kemudian, bulu-bulu keluar dari mulutnya. Ternyata bulu numbuh di lidahnya, sekitar 10 cm. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, kelinci bodoh."

"Salah sendiri anda tidak nanya. Itu obat untuk di oles, tau."

"Gimana nih dengan lidahku. Tanggung jawab, nih!"

"Enak aja. Salah sendiri langsung main minum" protes Reisen, kemudian membalikkan badannya. "Ya udah, duluan, ya. Obat… obat… dari penumbuh jenggot sampe penumbuh pahala."

Dan Reisen meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang mencoba membuat air terjun Niagara dari matanya.

* * *

><p>Scene 3 : Jangan<p>

Pagi yang cerah di Bikini Bottom, Mrs. Puff sedang mengetes murid-muridnya. Banyak yang lulus, banyak yang tidak. Baiklah, sekarang giliran murid terakhir menurut absen, Spongebob Squarepants.

"Aahh… Spongebob deui, Spongebob deui" kata Mrs. Puff dengan pasrah sambil memperhatikan papan penilaiannya. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat serangan jantung, seperti seseorang yang namanya dicatat di Death Note. Ia langsung ambruk.

Tiba-tiba muncul shinigami berambut merah, Onuzuka Komachi, di hadapannya. Komachi yang memegang Schyte-nya mengangkat Schyte itu.

"Jangan… jangan…" kata Mrs. Puff. Komachi tidak mendengarkan. Lalu…

BRRAAKKKKK!

Sebuah kapal yang dikemudikan Spongebob melesat, dan menabrak sang Shinigami. Mrs. Puff yang terlentang hanya bisa menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang, jangan sekarang. Spongebob masih belum kutes, tau."

* * *

><p>Scene 4 : Beda<p>

Suatu hari yang tenang di Gensokyo, 3 orang sahabat, Remilia, Mary, dan Marisa sedang nongkrong di gerobak makan Mystia. Mary mulai pembicaraan.

"Haah… aku tidak direstui sama kakek Grey untuk menikah" kata gadis hitam berkuncir dua.

"Kenapa?" tanya kedua sahabatnya.

"Karena beda suku."

"Kalau aku tidak direstui sama ayah Itachi" kata Remilia.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena beda ras."

"Sama, aku juga tidak direstui ayahku" kata Marisa.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena beda kelamin." Shock mendengar jawaban Marisa, Remilia dan Mary langsung membeku.

…

…

…

"CABUTTTT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeha, akhirnya selesai juga part 3. Fic ini hanya kutulis jika sedang stress karena beberapa hal. Dan mulai dari part ini, request joke akan kubuka. Kirim request-nya via review. Request pemunculan karakter non-Touhou juga kuterima, selama aku mengetahuinya. And the last, but not least, Review please.<strong>


	4. Episode 4

**Yey, ketemu lagi di COT. Sebenarnya, sih, aku sudah memikirkan ide soal duo puppeteer ini sudah lama, saat pembuatan episode 1, tapi aku masih kurang stress untuk mendapatkan ide gaje tentang cerita mereka. Tapi, ya sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah membuatnya di chapter ini.**

**Disclaimer : I do own nothing in this story. Kalaupun ada, fanfic ini hanyalah sekedar mitos, yang takkan pernah didengar orang.**

* * *

><p>Scene 1 : Salah Bawa<p>

Di siang yang tak lama lagi tak tenang, Alice, sang puppeteer 7 warna, sedang memasak makan siang, berupa Ratatouile, dengan bantuan 3 buah boneka yang terlihat seperti tikus (?). Tak lama kemudian, seseorang membanting pintu luar.

"AKU PULAAANGGG!" teriak seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam, dengan muka dicoret, bernama Kankurou.

"Suamiku, sudah kubilang jangan suka membanting pintu," kata Alice kesal. Kaget mereka bersuami istri? Sama, aku juga *dilemparDollJudgement*

Kankurou melepas tas yang bertengger di punggungnya, kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, menghasilkan suara yang keras, membuat Chen dan Doraemon yang diatas atap berteriak karena kaget.

"Suamiku, sudah dibilang berkali-kali juga, jangan lempar barang bawaan seenaknya," kata Alice lagi-lagi kesal.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan, Alice. Lagi-lagi Plankton bikin ulah, dan lagi dia sangat cekatan dalam soal kabur," curhat Kankurou.

"Itu bukan berarti kau harus membanting dan membuang segalanya sembarangan, kan?" kata Alice sambil mencuci gelas.

"Iya, ya. Makan siang hari ini apa?"

"Ratatouile."

"Oke, _ittadakimasu," _kata Kankurou sebelum makan. Ia pun siap-siap mengambil garpu di sebelah kanannya. Ia menusuk salah satu potongan tomat di sana. Potongan tomat itu mulai mendekati mulutnya, siap-siap masuk. Tinggal 1 cm lagi...

_KRRIIIIIINGGGG!_

"Bah, ada apa lagi?" tanya Kankurou kesal, kemudian pergi menuju telepon yang terletak di pojok ruangan. "Halo, ada apa?"

"_Halo, Kankurou, Train disini. Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu menangkap Creed dan Sephiroth secepatnya,"_ kata seorang pria di dalam telepon.

"Baiklah," kata Kankurou lemas. Lalu ia segera berlari menuju tumpukan 2 tas yang sama, mengambil salah satunya, kemudian pergi. "Baik, Alice. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Heii.."

_BLLAMMMM_

"Aduh, itu orang," kata Alice sambil face palm.

.

Di atas atap, terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang bernama Cloud Strife dan seorang berambut hitam barnama Train Heartnett sedang bertarung melawan Sephiroth dan Creed, bersama Kankurou.

"Mereka sudah lemah sekarang. Tangkap mereka, Kankurou," teriak Cloud.

"Baik," kata Kankurou. Dengan ninjutsunya, Kankurou segera mengarahkan kugutsunya ke arah duo penjahat itu. Tangannya berubah, siap-siap mengeluarkan senjada andalan, lalu...

_PUUFFFF_

Dari tangan kugutsu itu, keluar asap parfum. Tunggu, apa? Bukannya seharusnya asap beracun.

Dilihat dari label-nya, ternyata kugutsu yang dipakainya bukanlah kugutsu yang biasa yang dipakai, tapi kugutsu palsu buatan Alice yang dibuatnya untuk acara "Puppet Show" yang biasa tayang di AnigameTV.

Senyum jahat langsung mekar di wajah duo penjahat. Segera mereka langsung menghajar Kankurou hingga babak belur.

"SIALAAANNNNNN! SALAH BAWA TASSSS!"

.

Sementara itu, di rumah mereka, Alice sedang minum teh dengan tenang, kemudian berkata, "ahh... pasti dia sedang dihajar habis-habisan, soalnya itu kan boneka untuk melawak."

* * *

><p>Scene 2 :Armpits<p>

Siang yang mendung itu, Reimu sedang berjalan-jalan, melepaskan segala stress dari pekerjaannya sebagai _Shrine Maiden. _Dari kejauhan, ia sedang diperhatikan oleh dua orang pemuda, Bartz dan Zidane.

"Hei, Bartz," kata pria berambut pirang dan berekor monyet, "itu Reimu. Kita ganggu, yuk."

"Oke," kata pria janggung berambut coklat, "biar aku ganggu dia."

Bartz pun segera berjalan menuju Reimu. Ia menghalangi arah jalan Reimu. Reimu bergerak ke arah kanan, lalu Bartz berjalan ke arah kiri, menghalangi jalan Reimu. Pergi ke arah kiri, ia pergi ke kanan. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanan, dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Gerakan Reimu terus ditiru oleh Bartz, membuat Reimu mulai terganggu.

_Ini orang, _batin Reimu, yang kemudian mulai muncul lampu teflon di atas kepalanya, _aha, aku punya ide._

Reimu mulai mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan ketiaknya, demikian juga Bartz. Asap berwarna gelap mulai muncul dari ketiaknya, bergerak pelan-pelan menuju hidung Bartz, dan kemudian menusuknya, seperti Kain yang menusuk musuhnya.

Raut muka Bartz langsung gelap, lalu rubuh, seperti Vlad yang terus-terusan memukul Spongebob hingga ia capek. Dengan muka penuh kemenangan, Reimu bergerak menjauhi Bartz. Terlihat muka kaget Zidane.

"Makanya, jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau pergi ke permandian, tau. Udah 3 bulan belum mandi."

* * *

><p>Scene 3 : Cafe 1<p>

Terlihat 3 orang bersaudari; Lunasa, Merlin, dan Lyrica, sedang mengamen di salah satu cafe terkenal, bernama cafe 7th Heaven.

"Haah... lagi-lagi, dapat gopek," kata Lyrica, saudari bungsu pemain keyboard, mengeluh.

"Sudahlah, sabar saja," kata Merlin, saudari nomor 2 pemain terompet, mencoba menghibur.

"Eh, lihat," kata Lunasa, saudari sulung pemain violin, menunjuk seorang pria gendut berjas dan berambut seperti landak, sedang duduk, "ada orang kaya, tuh. Kita ngamen ke dia, siapa tahu bisa dapat goceng."

Lalu, dengan semangat, mereka segera pergi menuju pria gendut itu, yang diketahui bernama Chouji Akamichi.

"Permisi, mas ganteng," kata Lunasa, yang membuat Merlin dan Lyrica mual, "bolehkah kami mengamen disini."

"Kalau begitu, nyanyilah untukku selama aku makan," lalu Chouji itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas merah, uang sebesar 100 ribu rupiah, "kalau kalian berhasil menghiburku, kembalian dari duit ini untuk kalian."

Kaget melihat duit merah untuk pertama kalinya, mereka langsung bersemangat, menyanyikan bermacam-macam lagu, mulai dari "Salah Alamat" sampai "Preman Metropolitan."

Satu jam sudah berlalu, dan Chouji sudah selesai makan. Lalu ia memanggil seorang Maid, bernama Sakuya Izayoi.

"Jadi, berapa semuanya, mbak?"

"Jadinya Rp999.900," kata Sakuya, yang membuat Prismriver bersaudari menganga.

"Sesuai janji, kembaliannya untuk kalian," kata Chouji sambil memberi uang Rp100, lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga bersaudari menangis, membuat Bengawan Solo (?) dari air matanya.

* * *

><p>Scene 4 : Cafe 2<p>

Masih dari cafe yang sama, 2 orang sahabat, yang satu seekor robot berbentuk mirip mu... kucing hijau, dan yang satunya gadis berambut merah tanpa tangan, sedang duduk, menunggu Sakuya datang untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Selamat siang, tuan dan nona," kata Sakuya, "kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Kami mau memesan 2 buah omelet," kata gadis bernama Rin Tezuka.

"Ya, benar," kata robot bernama Dorarinyo.

"Baiklah, 2 omelet segera datang."

Beberapa lama kemudian, Sakuya datang, dengan 2 piring omelet. "Ini pesanannya."

"Eh, kami tidak memesan 2 omelet," kata Rin.

"Ya, kami memesan satu piring onigiri dan sepiring Spagetti," kata Dorarinyo.

"Oh, begitu ya. Maafkan kami, Spagetti dan Onigiri segera datang."

Beberapa lama kemudian (lagi), Sakuya datang, dengan pesanan mereka, tapi lagi-lagi ditolak.

"Eh, kami itu pesan Pizza dan Dorayaki, tau," kata Rin.

Dengan ekspresi bingung, Sakuya berbincang-bincang dengan Mystia dan Tifa, yang bertugas memasak di Cafe ini, dengan meja penuh dengan "pesanan" Rin dan Dorarinyo.

"Apa lebih baik kita beri tahu saja, kalau mereka itu pelupa?" bisik Doraemon kepada Nitori.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, berakhir dengan sangat nista. Sekali lagi, mohon non-flame review-nya, ya. -_-<strong>/


End file.
